


Sammy.

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a friend of theirs from way back. You run into Sam who is your crush. Dean teases you. Sam and you have a fling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy.

Sammy

 

By:L.R. Bare

 

Pairing:Sam/Reader

 

Rated : Mature

 

For the moment you met Sam, you had loved him. He had always been kind, considerate and easy going. Even after you found out what your father did and his father did . He made it easier on you. You had a crush on him. You were two years younger than him. 

 

He was your protector. He made it all better when you got a bobo. Now looking at him standing there with his face buried in a book. You could not believe there he was it had been years since you saw him. You had followed him to school. You majored in Law and so did he. Something had happened though and he got involved with someone named Jess. You had been involved with another guy. And flunked out of school after your father died. It had had gone to hell and you disappeared. 

 

You had heard about Sam and Dean through the years. Now here he was sitting in your library. You had taken a job with the city. You looked at him over your glasses that sunk down on your nose. You had taken odd jobs in the business your dad had taught you. You were here investigating one. And playing the librarian you had even dressed the part. 

 

Your hair was tucked in a bun and your tight blouse was showing just enough cleavage. Sam had never thought of you like this but he never saw you like this either. You had just lost weight. He thought of you as a friend as he always said and patted your head. Those days you had wanted to punch me and kiss him at the same time. Damn him for still being drop dead good looking. You licked your lips and went over to his table. You dropped your book right in front of him and bent over he made eye contact. 

 

His hazel eyes showed he knew he knew you. And he picked your book up for you. 

 

"Y/N is that you?" Sam asked "Wow I have not seen you in a while. Dean will be pleased. He missed you so much." 

You smiled and remember how Dean missed you right. He tormented you about your crush on Sam. 

 

"My ass he missed me. Missed torturing me more like." You say. You feel something is different. 

He give you a huge hug and asks if you would like to get something to eat. 

 

"So where is that pain of an ass your brother? " You ask

Sam pulls a hand through his hair and says. "He is at the motel getting with a girl." Sam says

"Yep that's him alright." You say. Dean was sexy as hell but for some reason you always wanted Sam. 

He leads you to a diner down the road . You guys talk as you walk in he opens the door for you. You are still getting your hunter senses that something is off about Sam. He seems colder and your Sam was warm and fuzzy. 

You continue to catch up and in walks Dean who smiles as soon as he sees you. 

"Why Y/N is that you . You have grown up so much. Damn I would even date you. We all know who you got eyes for. " Dean says teasing me. 

Sam had took out his computer and was tracking what we had all came there for. He looked up and seemed to be clueless with your crush on him. You blush and kick Dean under the table. 

 

"Ouch" Dean said and Sam gets up to go to the bathroom. 

"Hey quit that." You say to Dean who has a smile and steals one of your fries. 

"Who is going to make me small fry? Plus I saw the way you looked at him. Right now though is not the time. " Dean says but Sam comes back and you do not get to get into why Dean said that. 

Dean starts flirting with the waitress and they end up taking the boys room. Yours is just down a few streets away and Sam walks you. 

"So Sam why is it I have not heard from you?" You say smiling and flirting. He still smells incredible and he has only gotten hotter. 

He smiles and has a weird look in his eye. One you do not or can not fathom Sam ever having. 

"You could have just as easily called me Y/N" Sam said slyly 

When you get to the door on your room. You open it and invite him in. He comes in and as you lock the door and turn around he grabs you and his lips come down on yours roughly and passionately. He lifts you up and pushes you up against the wall. His tongue hungerly invades your mouth. Only in your dreams could you have imagined him doing this to you. Your mouth responds too. And you feel his hands all over you. 

His hands tear into your buttons and practically rips off your shirt exposing your breasts that are heaving . You are in your bra and skirt. He lifts your legs and pulls up your skirt. His lips never leaving your mouth. You feel his hands yank and tear your panties off. His fingers stroke and explore you. 

You moan. You feel like you are on a fast ride and never want to leave. His lips and tongue leave your mouth and kiss down your neck. You pull off his shirt. You want to feel skin on skin contact. He leaves you slid down and leads you to the bed pushing you down on it. While you watch him take off the rest of his clothes. 

His manhood is huge and you gasp. He sees your alarm and says. "Don't worry Y/N I will be gentle." Sam says

He then yanks off your skirt and inches up you kissing as he gets to your mouth again. You feel his hard long manhood slide into you filling you like never before. He goes slow at first then he starts losing control and dives faster and faster. Your legs wrap around his waist and you push him into you. 

"Oh my god Y/N" Sam moans. His face is angelic as he is almost their. You both ride the waves of passion and too soon it is over and he is putting on his clothes again. You wonder if it was just a dream. 

"Sam why get dressed? Why not come back and lets go all night?" You say disappointed. It was hot but you want more. 

He bends down and kisses you. "I am sorry I got business. So do you. We can come back later. " 

You feel like he has slapped you and or poured cold water over you. You feel like he broke your heart. You would expect this from Dean but not your sweet Sam. 

You lay there stunned. You get up and put jeans on and a tight t-shirt. Sam waits outside. You see Dean walk up . He has a weird look on his face. Sam goes to the car and opens the trunk getting things ready for the hunt.

You feel empty. Dean comes up and takes you in for a hug whispering in your ear. "I am sorry . I tried to tell you. I am fixing our Sam Y/N. He lost his soul." Dean says. 

You feel yourself crying and then wipe your eyes. "It does not matter Dean. I am over this." You say. 

"Don't say that if you give up Y/n then he will not know how special you are and how much you love him." Dean said . Dean kisses your forehead and it seems you start having hope again.


End file.
